A Different Story
by xAJxchickx
Summary: What if Alanna and Thom lived at the palace their whole lives and were good friends with Jon. Before Alanna left for the convent she trained with the pages for three years and then left. RR THis is AJ fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own the characters or the country but I do own the plot.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Alanna was sitting quietly in her embroidery class when the Priestess told her that she had guests waiting for her. Alanna walked calmly down the halls until she saw who the guests were. They were Prince Jonathan of Conté and her brother Squire Thom.  
  
"Jon it is so nice to see you again." Alanna kissed him like they had been together for the last five years. Jon kissed her back, picked her up and continued to kiss her. There was a bell ringing and Alanna immediately stop. "The girls are all going to come and see who the guests are." She whispered.  
  
Girls rushed through the halls towards Jonathan and started to ask him questions like why he was here. And Jon would respond, "I'm here to see Alanna." He took Alanna's hand and pulled her closer so that she was leaning on him happily. The next class bell rang and all of the girls rushed away quickly to get to their next class.  
  
"Would you like me to show you around the convent?" Alanna asked sweetly.  
  
"Of course, Alanna, my darling." Jon leaned down and kissed her again.  
  
"Um excuse me, your highness, but Lady Alanna is supposed to be in class." Said Priestess Diana.  
  
"Sorry Priestess. I just thought I could show my guests around?" said Alanna calmly.  
  
"Well since it is the Prince you may have two days off which includes the rest of today as long as you have a silent fast for the two days conceding that."  
  
"Of course Priestess." Alanna replied. The Priestess walked away headed in the direction of her office. "Let's go on your tour." Alanna lead them all around the convent showing them the many classes and dorms. Alanna even showed them her's, which was pink. They laughed so hard it wasn't funny. They knew Alanna hated the colour of pink and lots of frills. By the time the tour was over it was time for dinner. She led them down to the mess and they all sat down at table 4. They were served dinner while all the girls tried to get the Prince's attention. The only thing the Jon was paying attention to was Alanna's sweet face as she ate. Alanna noticed and got all tingly inside. I'm turning fickle like a court lady. Nothing I can do about that because I do love Jon so. After dinner Alanna went up to her room and changed into a shirt and breeches and grabbed her sword. They all went down to a lonely field inside the convent walls. They began their stretches and training. Alanna used her favorite sword called Petal of the Heart or Petal for short. After that they did little sword fights against each other. Alanna won against both Thom and Jon.  
  
The next day flew bye and then Thom and Jon were leaving. Alanna promised them she would see them in a few months time when she arrived in Corus to find a husband.  
  
Please review because if you don't I won't write the next chapter. I need at least one review. Thankx I love ya. AJ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A group of young ladies all road their horses on the long road to Corus. Lady Alanna of Trebond, on top of her horse Dew Drop road at the front of the line of ladies. She strayed farther and farther up the road than all of the other ladies.  
  
"Lady Alanna get back here immediately! You must fast for two days and tell no one." The rest of the day of riding was slow and boring until the reached the edge of Corus.  
  
"It hasn't changed one bit." whispered Alanna.  
  
"What was that Alanna?" asked the priestess.  
  
"I said it hasn't changed at all since I left the palace five years ago." Minutes later they arrived at the palace gates. There were men waiting for the Ladies to escort them around the palace. Alanna hoped off of her horse and grabbed her sword from her saddle bags. "Hello Prince Jonathan. Care to show me the practice courts?"  
  
"Of course Alanna." They started to walk when Sir Gary and Sir Raoul ran up to them.  
  
"Alanna, where are you guys going?"  
  
"We are headed to the practice courts." When they arrived Jon pulled Alanna onto his lap to watch Thom duel against another squire. The squire had Thom stumbling after every step and doing nothing but blocking weakly against each attack. Alanna burst out laughing at the scene in front of him. The duel was over and Thom pouting walked over to Alanna.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" asked Thom.  
  
"Well, first you had bad balance, a weak stance, you were holding your sword wrong and you were blocking poorly. What's not to laugh at?" said Alanna.  
  
"Let's see you do better."  
  
"Fine go ask him to duel me, k?" Alanna went down to the courts and began all of her stretches. She quickly went through a warm up routine that Liam had taught her to warm up the muscles but not to strain them. "Ready?" said a voice behind her.  
  
"Ready." Alanna replied. They started by circling each other. The boy made the first move headed for her chest. She blocked the attack and started a cresent moon attack. She moved her sword through the drill to the right and then switched direction. It pulled his sword from his hands and he stumbled.  
  
"I yield." He said coldly. Alanna put her hand out and pulled him off the ground. She walked back to Thom and the others.  
  
"So Thom you thought he was hard?"  
  
"Well I'm not you. You were gifted in the fighting arts while I prefer sorcery."  
  
Sorry guys but I promised to write after one review but I was busy so I decide to type a short one ok. Review if you want but if you like I would kinda like to know because I need the encouragement thankx to you all talk to ya later AJ. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or setting. They all belong to Tamora Pierce.  
  
Authors Note: Thankx to all of my faithful reviewers. I love you all.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The afternoon was uneventful in which Alanna and Jon talked about what had happened in the past years. Jon left Alanna before dinner so she could change into some clean clothes.  
  
The banquet started with no sign of Alanna. Jon knew she wouldn't be tardy because she would get in more trouble with Priestess Lisa. Jon excused himself from the dim-whitted ladies and headed to Alanna's room. He knocked on the door but got no answer. He tried the door it was unlocked. He opened it to see a faint and dressed up Alanna lying on the floor. He knelt down beside her and placed her head in his lap and kissed her lips. He wanted to go get help for his sweet Alanna, but he couldn't leave her by herself. Jon sat there in his thoughts for a long time before there was knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."said Jon. It was the priestess. "Go get Duke Baird, quickly."  
  
A little while later Duke Baird entered the room and started looking Alanna over, he told a servant who came with him to go and get food and alcohol. After Alanna ate she fell asleep in Jon's arms.  
  
####  
  
The next morning Alanna woke up to a knock at the door. Alanna slowly got up and opened her door to see Priestess Lisa standing there.  
  
"Young lady, you did eat last night?" She waited for no answer but continued. "You must fast for another five days. No buts, you don't deserve to have the Prince's help." With that she left Alanna with her thoughts. Alanna changed into a tight, sleeveless, purple top and a pair of tan breeches. She grabbed her sword and headed off to a practice court to blow off some steam.  
  
Once she got there she saw a boy with red hair doing a group of warm-up drills. Alanna's spirit rose, Liam Ironarm was here! Now she could actually fight someone of her own strength. After spending a couple of hours fighting, they headed to the dining hall. Just as they were about to sit down and eat, Priestess Lisa started to shout.  
  
"You little wench! What the heck are you doing with that be-damned sword of yours? Fast for another two days."  
  
"No." Alanna said. "You know why? All you want is for me to be dead. Forcing me to fast for fourteen god damn days would kill me." "Fine, then you are out of my hands forever."  
  
"Good." Alanna and Liam sat down and ate their lunch. Afterwards they went their separate ways. Alanna went to get ready for the ball that night. By the time she was ready she had to rush to the entrance hall. Alanna calmly walked down the stairs in her violet dress. Everyone stared at her. During the rest of the night Alanna danced with so many men that she couldn't count them all on her fingers and toes. After the ball Jon offered to take her back to her rooms. Once at her door Jon kissed her. This continued and Alanna opened her door and brought Jon inside.  
  
The month flew by until Alanna got sick. She went to Duke Baird to get help.He told her she wasn't ill it was just morning sickness and that she was one month pregnant. Alanna was extremely surprised and went to find Jon. She found him in the practice courts talking to Gary and Roaul. Alanna asked to speak to Jon for a moment.  
  
"What is it Alanna?" asked Jon.  
  
"I-I-I I am pregnant Jon." Jon looked startled. He was nervous about what his parents might say. He first gently kissed and they went on to more passionate kisses. He stopped. He kissed her one last time and walked off, not knowing that was the last time.  
  
Over the next three months no one would speak to Alanna. All she ever did was practice or sit in her rooms wondering and reading. After the three months she could take no more. She packed her stuff and wrote a note for whoever to find.  
  
Dear Jon,  
  
Now that you are out of my life I have no light to guide me. Protect yourself you will need it. Without protection you would be dead right now.  
  
Love always,  
  
Lady Alanna of Trebond  
  
Alanna looked at the tear streaked page one last time before saddling her horse and leaving the palace forever.  
  
####  
  
Like it? Hate it? Tell me. Thankx so much. AJ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
This time it's over I'm keeping my heart I'm going to be strong And not fall apart It'll get better I'll no longer cry In a couple of weeks I won't want to die I won't want to go back I'll be able to sleep It won't hurt so bad And it won't feel so deep This is all true For all who love Except for those Who are sent from above  
  
Alanna is one of those people Who are sent from above She still wants to die Still wants to go back She isn't able to sleep And she still deeply cries  
  
Love is a pain we all have to bear Just for some it is unbearable And for others it is a game A game that has very little effect on the heart  
  
###  
  
Please read and review. Alanna does not die. Their paths will meet once more. Their love is unquestionable and the story continues. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
I walked down the hall towards the Kings rooms. I was nervous and sweaty. I would see him again. I don't know if he will know who I am and where I stand. It has been nine years on my own. I pushed open the King's door.  
  
"You are my new servant, yes?"  
  
"Of course, your majesty." I replied. I was right he didn't notice me for my red hair and my purple eyes. Have I changed that much? I wear common clothes and look like I am a servant but my eyes should have given me away, even though I have been in the palace for years. My heart beats faster and I try not to cry. Who am I?  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Alanna." I respond. Everyone knows me by that name.  
  
The King's eyes widen and he turns pale. Yet he doesn't say anything. Who is he? He is King Jonathon of Conte, age twenty-five, coal-black hair and saphire eyes. The one I use to love and still do in most ways.  
  
"You are back? I thought you died."  
  
"Why would I die Jonathon? I am who I am and have no thought about dying. Well maybe for three years, but I've been in the palace for seven years and not once have you recognized me. Even though I have been working for your father and for you." I never thought once about his reaction when he found out who I am, but now I wish I did. All my power is put into one, the strength, to leave the palace forever and let myself die. But haven't I been waiting for our paths to cross once more? "I must be going. I have a job to do." I turned and left, slamming the door in my wake.  
  
"Watch the King and report to me when he has gone to sleep." I bellowed and left, tears streaming down my face. What have I done? Should I have told him? Was there no other way? I sat down on the hard stone floor and began to cry. The only one who helps me is my best friend at the palace, Nelson. Nelson is a great guy and is always there to lend a helping hand, especially in times like this. I lean on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around me to hold me together.  
  
###  
  
Please R/R. I hope you like it. Their paths will meet, with each other their paths lie is it their deaths, their love, or their choices. All are met in a battle for the fittest. Thankx. AJ. 


End file.
